My Beloved Obsessions
by maildekris
Summary: Eternity y Eternia son dos gemelos españoles que viven en Valencia junto a su padre Antonio, un día que vienen a visitarles sus tíos desde otros países descubren que el pueblo está siento atacado por violentos piratas al mando del temible pirata Arthur Kirkland, el cual captura a Eternity y a cierto compañero suyo encapuchado. SpUK Pruspa AtlantisxInglaterraxAtlántida Romanity
1. Capítulo 1 Protégelos sin importar las

**Disclamer:** _Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de la saga Hetalia: Atlántida y Chipre (la cual no tiene que ver con este fanfic pero de la cual son sacados ciertos personajes como Atlántida, Atlantis, etc.) (Remus), esta saga por el contrario es totalmente distinta, pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un Atlantis x Inglaterra x Nueva Atlántida, Inglaterra x Atlantis x Nueva Atlántida y una antigua mención a un SpUK y como se está escribiendo sobre la marcha no se sabe cuántas parejas más, esta saga está siendo escrita sólo por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro, sólo de una fan para las/os fans.

* * *

**Aclaración:** Por cierto, como hay algunas palabras en distintos idiomas pondré abajo del todo la traducción pertinente, lo que pasa es que he usado el traductor del google, entonces seguramente haya MUCHOS errores en la traducción, así que por favor, perdonad al traductor de google y a mí por ello. Este fanfic se basa en finales del siglo XVI, todos los personajes son humanos, que puedan hacer magia y esas cosas ya es otra cosa, aun que en este capítulo no se precise de esta.

**My Beloved Obsessions**

**Capítulo 1. Protégelos sin importar las consecuencias.**

Me quité el sudor de los ojos y pestañeé un par de veces cuando el brillante Sol de Valencia penetró en mis ojos cegándolos por un momento. Mi hermana Eternia y yo llevábamos toda la santa tarde recogiendo tomates de la huerta de nuestro padre Antonio. Poco faltaba para que nuestro autonombrado otro padre, Gilbert, y Francis, nuestro tío mayor, llegaran a la masía. En realidad ambos eran hermanos de Antonio, y por ello nuestro padre les dejaba entrar en casa. Si no fuera por eso no vendrían a casa con tanta frecuencia, pero nuestros tíos venían a comer cada dos por tres aprovechándose de la inocencia que tenía Antonio, siempre era demasiado familiar y ellos venían al olor de los churros calientes con chocolate y la paella de marisco que nuestro padre preparaba, es más, hacía poco nuestro padre Antonio había viajado a Madrid y había traído de ahí la receta para uno de sus famosos cocidos y pensaba prepararlo mañana para todos nosotros, sobretodo porque también vendrían con los tíos Francis y Gilbert nuestros otros tíos Lovino y Feliciano. Nuestro padre tenía muchos hermanos así que no era de extrañar que apenas conociéramos a una pequeña minoría de ellos, con muchos de ellos ni se hablaba por alguna razón así que cuando teníamos esas mini reuniones familiares se ponía muy contento. Tomé el último tomate que cabía en mi cesta de la planta suspirando, la masía era grande pero ni nuestro padre sabía dónde íbamos a caber todos juntos. Recibí en ese momento un pequeño codazo en mi brazo izquierdo, yo ya sabía de quién era así que hice un pequeño quejido a modo de molestia y me giré a mirar a mi hermana, una chica de largo cabello rubio que llevaba recogido con unas horquillas y una pinza haciendo que cayera este cual cascada por su espalda. Sus ojos rojos y grandes, como los míos, me miraban con molestia.

— Eternity, no esperes que vaya a quedarme aquí plantada esperándote todo el día hasta que despiertes de tus ensoñaciones, mientras tú vagueas yo tengo que hacer tu trabajo así que deja de perder el tiempo y vamos a llevar las cestas a casa antes de que papá venga a regañarnos –inquirió mi gemela levantando mucho la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, como ella era una chica y era la mayor apenas superaba el 1,70 de estatura mientras que yo medía 1,90, eso la molestaba mucho, así que procedí a sonreír de medio lado divertido por eso.

— Perdona hermanita, es sólo que estaba buscándote con la mirada por si te habías perdido, pero se me olvidó de nuevo lo pequeña que eres –Eternia puso una expresión infantil apretando sus labios molesta y una venita se dibujó en su frente haciéndome reír a carcajadas.

— Ríete cuanto quieras, pero en cuanto lleguemos a casa ya veremos si la comida te sabe tan bien como querrías, que tú nunca la sirves perezoso –replicó ella caminando orgullosa de camino a casa, me reí un poco viendo su expresión de molestia.

— Es que como tú eres demasiado activa me quedo sin trabajo en seguida, es culpa tuya, luego acabas colapsando en cada rincón de la casa, la semana pasada casi te deshidratas por querer hacerlo tú sola todo, bruta, así ningún hombre va a quererte, eres toda una marimacho.

— Y tú eres tan delicado como una mujer, ese es tu problema, entre eso y lo mujeriego que eres no hay quien pueda contigo, ¿a cuántas mujeres les has tirado los tejos esta semana? ¿25? ¿33?

— Sólo a 15, estoy en baja forma –me reí a carcajadas mientras seguía a Eternia de camino a la casa.

— Ya te vale, sólo estamos a lunes.

— En vez de preocuparte por si me caso o no deberías preocuparte más por ti, tienes 17 años y a este paso te vas a volver la solterona del pueblo, y eso que mal cuerpo no tienes, al fin y al cabo somos gemelos, algo bueno tenías que tener de mí fusesesese–sonreí fanfarrón.

— Ya te gustaría ser tan perfecto como lo soy yo querido hermano, sigue soñando, lo malo es que a ti no se te ha pegado nada bueno de mí.

— Claro, porque no lo tienes.

— Anda y vete a freír espárragos –gruñó ella mirando en dirección al pueblo, la encantaba el mar, era inevitable que se quedara contemplándolo durante horas fascinada… sólo que esta vez… miraba al pueblo horrorizada. La cesta de tomates cayó al suelo de golpe –Eternity… mira…

Fruncí el ceño extrañado, no habían muchas cosas que pudieran asustar u horrorizar a mi hermana, pero cuando giré la cabeza lo comprendí… el pueblo… estaba en llamas. Estaba siendo atacado, como estaba pasando en muchos puertos españoles… por piratas ingleses. Mi cesta también acabó estampándose contra el suelo horrorizado, había que hacer algo, ¡papá Gilbert y los tíos Lovino, Feliciano y Francis podrían estar ahí ahora mismo!

— ¡Eternia! ¡Ve a avisar a papá, yo iré a ver si puedo encontrar a los tíos y a papá Gilbert! ¡Marcharos tierra a dentro y no dejéis de correr ni de mirar atrás! ¡En cuanto les encuentre os seguiré! –la grité buscando una rama grande de árbol que pareciera resistente.

— ¡Eternity! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Son piratas! ¡Te matarán en cuanto te vean sólo! No pienso dejar que vayas –se opuso Eternia agarrándome del brazo. Me deshice de ella rápidamente, no podía dejar que dañasen a mi gemela.

— No, Eternia, escucha, estaré bien, puedo ser sigiloso si me lo propongo, encontraré a los tíos y os buscaremos, pero necesito que vayas con papá Antonio y huyáis, aun que seas fuerte también eres una mujer, vete –la ordené imperativamente.

— ¡Claro, sigiloso con una rama de árbol más grande que tú! ¡¿Acaso tienes nueces en vez de cerebro?! ¡No vas a ir! –rebatió ella volviendo a aferrarse a mí.

— ¡Papá Gilbert y nuestros tíos podrían estar ahí y necesitar mi ayuda ahora mismo! ¡Tengo que ir!

— ¡¿Y piensas enfrentar pistolas y espadas con una rama de árbol?! ¡No quiero perder a mi hermano menor, cabeza hueca! –me regañó ella.

— ¡Ni yo a mi familia, así que coge a papá y vete Eternia! –grité también soltándome de su agarre y corriendo hacia el pueblo como alma que lleva el diablo. Eternia me miró pálida como una muerta de pie sin mover un músculo mientras me alejaba, sólo esperaba que me obedeciera esta vez, a veces era valiente en exceso y rozaba la soberbia.

Bajé por un terraplén dejándome deslizar para atajar camino hacia el pueblo, era lo malo de vivir en una masía en medio de una colina, habían muchas cuestas. Creo que me hice un par de raspones en la pierna a causa de eso, pero poco me importaba ahora mismo si se infectaba o no, mi familia podía estar en peligro. Tras bajar unas cuantas cuestas más corrí hacia la entrada del pueblo, había muchas casas incendiadas y vi a muchos piratas arrastrando mujeres de los pelos hacia quién sabe dónde, otros luchando con soldados que teníamos apostados en los puertos, contra ciudadanos sin más… y muchos de ellos ya ni luchaban y estaban tirados en el suelo sin vida. Me escondí tras una casa y miré sobre mi hombro cual alto era para observar el panorama, no tenía muchas posibilidades. Como dijo Eternia sólo era un chico con una rama.

Necesitaba de arma algo más consistente. En ese momento se me presentó la oportunidad, un hombre salía de la tienda de al lado, un pirata por lo que pude juzgar, tenía algunas bolsas, seguro que llenas de oro, sobre sus manos y se reía a carcajadas. Ese fue mi momento, rápido como un caballo español me agazapé felinamente entre las sombras del callejón que hacía la casa tras la que estaba escondido y la tienda y en cuanto el pirata pasó junto a este le propiné un buen golpe en la cabeza con mi gruesa rama de árbol haciendo que cayese al suelo. El factor sorpresa lo era todo, eso me decía mi padre siempre.

Antes de que él pudiera actuar rompí su cuello como si fuera una gallina con rapidez y empecé a registrar rápidamente su cuerpo. Ni si quiera me atreví a mirar su cara, no quería que su rostro se gravase en mi memoria, sólo tenía tiempo de buscar si tenía armas. ¡Suerte! Tenía dos pistolas, pólvora y una bolsa entera de balines de hierro. También tenía una espada, se veía bastante malucha, pero serviría para su propósito. Me quité la camisa y la rompí rápidamente en jirones, ni pensé en hacer lo mismo con la mugrienta camisa del pirata, suficiente tenía con lo que le había hecho. Anudé uno de los jirones a mi cintura y metí entre la tela y mi torso, musculoso y bien formado, por cierto, las pistolas a modo de cinturón para poder sujetarlas. Con otro de los jirones me hice una improvisada coleta que caía rebelde por el lado derecho de mi torso hasta mi cintura. Besé el rosario que tenía colgado en mi cuello al que le había añadido la cruz de hierro que mi padre Gilbert me regaló en una de nuestras visitas y tomé la espada con mi mano derecha, pesaba más de lo que esperaba, iba a ser difícil de manejar seguro.

— _Requiescant In Pace_1, _Bruder_2 –susurré levantándome, aun que fuera un pirata pagano tenía derecho a que le deseasen la paz al menos.

Corrí entre las sombras lo más sigiloso que pude en busca de mi padre Gilbert y mis tíos en dirección al puerto. Era bastante probable que estuvieran ahí teniendo en cuenta que venían del puerto de Civitavecchia porque habían decidido coger el mismo barco los cuatro y así iban juntos, aun que tío Francis venía de Francia había ido a ver a los tíos Feliciano y Lovino unos días antes de embarcar, quienes se visitaban frecuentemente aun que Feliciano vivía en Venecia así que lo más seguro es que estuvieran cerca del puerto. Raudo como un felino llegué hasta el puerto y ahí estaban… unos piratas apuntaban a mi padre Gilbert quien blandía una espada frente a ellos amenazante, tío Francis blandía otra a su lado sí, pero parecía mucho más asustado y la blandía con bastante torpeza. Tío Lovino y tío Feliciano se escondían tras mi otro padre temblando de miedo. Podía escuchar desde aquí los "ve" asustados de tío Feliciano y los "¡Chigi! ¡Sálvanos bastardo!" de tío Lovino.

Tomé una de las pistolas que había anudado a mi cintura, era hora de probar mi destreza con la puntería. Limpié un poco la pistola por dentro y metí la pólvora y el balín con rapidez y apunté a la cabeza de uno de los piratas humedeciéndome los labios. Esperaba que funcionase. Apreté el gatillo con fuerza y escuché el ruido del disparo, el retroceso fue bastante fuerte, no me esperaba eso. Llegué hasta perder un poco el equilibrio del susto antes de darme cuenta que no había dado al hombre en la cabeza, pero sí en el pecho, tenía que apuntar mejor, y más ahora que sabía lo difícil que era controlar la endemoniada pistola.

El hombre cayó al suelo de golpe alertando a los demás piratas que se dieron la vuelta rápidamente. En el descuido en el que buscaban al agresor mi padre Gilbert, quien se repuso del shock rápidamente clavó la espada en el pecho de otro de ellos mientras el último de los piratas en pie se giraba por todos lados buscándome. Limpié el arma con rapidez, me temblaban las manos, no podía fallar, no debía hacerlo. El pirata volvió a girarse hacia mi padre quien había liberado su espada y se dirigía a atacarle a él también. El pirata paró la embestida del prusiano desenvainando su espada mientras me buscaba con la mirada. Reparó entonces en cómo metía torpemente la pólvora dentro de la cámara y sonrió macabramente apuntándome con su arma, momento de distracción suficiente para recibir de lleno el corte de mi padre Gilbert en su cuello haciéndolo caer inerte al suelo también.

Las piernas me fallaron y metí corriendo la pólvora de nuevo en su bolsa y la pistola en el improvisado cinturón mientras caía al suelo. Había estado muy cerca de morir ahí mismo. Mi padre corrió hacia mí junto con mis tíos y me tendió una mano.

— _Eternity, bist du okay?_3 –me preguntó mi padre en alemán tendiéndome la mano.

— _Ja, ich denke schon_4 –respondí aceptando la mano para volver a levantarme - ¿y vosotros? ¿Estáis heridos? –les pregunté volviendo al español.

— _Non, c'est bon, où est Antonio et Eternia?_5 –preguntó Francis en su idioma natal.

— _Ils devraient être sur le chemin de la forêt, fuyant_6 –le contesté también en francés –id a reuniros con ellos, enseguida os sigo, quiero quedarme a desearles la paz al menos a esos mugrientos piratas que habéis dejado fuera de combate.

— _Chigi! Eternity sei pazzo? Potevano ucciderti! Basta con le stronzate e Eternia con Antonio e ci vediamo!_7 –me regañó tío Lovino.

— _Ve, Eternity, mio fratello ha ragione, si potrebbe finire con l'essere che dobbiamo fare la pace_8 –inquirió tío Feliciano.

— _Piú il mio dovere di cristiano è quello di portare la pace_9. No os preocupéis, no me demoraré mucho, lo prometo, ahora marcharos –pedí insistentemente. Mis familiares me miraron indecisos, pero pronto asintieron y corrieron en dirección a la entrada del pueblo. Suspiré agobiado y me acerqué a los piratas que habíamos dado muerte mi padre y yo y me agaché frente a ellos sin mirar sus rostros y volví a humedecerme los labios –_Requiestcant In…_

— _Ey! Another Spaniard's here!_10 –gritó un hombre tras de mí. Di un bote sorprendido y tomé mi espada con rapidez, no tendría tiempo ni pulso para recargar las pistolas y le apunté con ella volviéndome hacia él… con tal mala suerte de que él ya me estaba apuntando con la suya y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de mi espada mandándola a volar. El mugriento pirata sonrió divertido levantando su espada frente a mí para degollarme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza rezando en mi mente a Dios para que me ahorrara mi muerte cuando escuché un disparo. Abrí un ojo sorprendido para ver caer al suelo frente a mí a mi agresor. Un pequeño encapuchado había disparado al hombre en la cabeza salvándome de mi horrible muerte.

Me levanté agradecido mientras el encapuchado bajaba el arma, no podía divisar su rostro. El encapuchado me hizo un gesto indicándome que siguiera dándoles la paz a los difuntos y se agachó a la altura del hombre al que había disparado. Susurró la paz tan bajito al pirata que ni si quiera pude escuchar el timbre de su voz, pero sí pude escuchar un "_bruder_" al final. Supuse entonces que sería alemán o prusiano tal vez. Yo me agaché frente a los otros hombres con la respiración acelerada del susto y susurré un "_Requiestcant In Pace_, hermano" muy tembloroso. Tras eso, me giré hacia el encapuchado, quien estaba de pie mirándome fijamente, o eso pensaba, no lograba verle la cara, su capa era larga y negra con un broche plateado. Me levanté nervioso y miré a todos lados sin saber qué hacer.

— _Danke_11 –inquirí en alemán. El encapuchado hizo un gesto de cabeza aceptando el agradecimiento y tras eso señaló con la cabeza la entrada del pueblo. Asentí muy serio y ambos empezamos a correr en dirección a esta. Se movía tan rápido como yo, tal vez algo menos porque mis piernas eran muy largas… pero a ambos a esas alturas nos importaba poco hacer ruido, supongo que por las ganas de salir de ahí. Llegamos rápidamente a la entrada del pueblo. Podía saborear la ansiada libertad cuando… un grupo de piratas nos cortó el paso – ¡No! –grité horrorizado. Tampoco tenía balas para todos ellos y ellos ya nos apuntaban a nosotros con sus pistolas. El encapuchado se detuvo a la vez que yo. Rechiné los dientes… no podríamos salir de ahí. Sólo esperaba que mi familia hubiera conseguido escapar.

— _Surrender, no escape Spaniards_12 –dijo uno de ellos. Un chico rubio un poco más joven que yo con un mechón que salía de su cabeza bastante vertical, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y gafas alargadas.

El encapuchado y yo tratamos de dar la vuelta pero fuimos interceptados también por otros piratas que habían tras de nosotros. Los ingleses tenían razón… no había escapatoria. A regañadientes levanté mis manos al igual que mi salvador, ¿de qué había servido el salvarme si ahora íbamos a morir ahí?

— _They are brave, Captain Kirkland'll decide his fate, let's go!_13 –dijo el chico, el cual tenía cierto acento americano. Uno de los piratas me agarró los brazos y me ató las manos tras la espalda. Hice un gruñido ante la fuerza de las ataduras y me giré a mirar a mi compañero, el cual mantenía gacha su cabeza mientras le ataban junto a mí de la misma forma, con un nudo marinero lo llevábamos claro. Nos arrastraron hasta el puerto sin dejar que nos detuviéramos por el camino un solo segundo, de vez en cuando algún bruto de los piratas nos daba un golpe que otro, mi compañero ni se quejaba cuando alguno lo hacía. Nos obligaron a subir a la proa del barco y con una patada nos hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo del barco –saludad al Capitán Arthur Kirkland, españoles –dijo el americano en español con un cerrado acento.

Miramos hacia la puerta del camarote del capitán de donde salió un hombre más o menos igual de mayor que nuestro padre, puede que tuviera 32 años más o menos. Era sumamente atractivo, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta baja de color rubio y desordenado dándole un aire de misterio, unas cejas anchas y piel blanca como la nieve que acentuaban sus grandes ojos verdes olivino… el mismo color de ojos que papá Antonio.

— _What is happening here?_14 –preguntó en un marcado acento inglés.

— _Captain, I saw them killing some of our men and gave them the pace instead of run away, some of them finally run away but this man shot your second oficial. I thought you would want to punish them personally_15 –dijo el hombre de antes señalando a mi compañero. El cual no daba muestras de importarle que le nombraran.

El capitán se inclinó frente a mí primero examinándome. Le miré con profundo odio y rencor que él ni dio muestras de importarle y luego se giró a mirar a mi compañero y se inclinó para intentar ver tras la capucha, pero entonces mi compañero golpeó su cabeza contra él levantándose cual felino y dio una patada a uno de los piratas que estaba tras de mí haciéndolo caer al suelo y se agachó rápidamente para recoger la espada que se le había caído a este al caer cortando sus propias cuerdas mientras los demás piratas se le echaban encima. El encapuchado blandió su espada rebanando el cuello a uno de ellos con rapidez y todos se alejaron sorprendidos. Entonces el capitán se acercó a él desenvainando su espada. El encapuchado la alzó inamovible frente a él retándole y empezó un duelo que terminó rápido… con el encapuchado en el suelo… comparado con el capitán su destreza era la de un aficionado, si bien lo había hecho bastante bien hasta ese momento. El encapuchado trató de coger de nuevo su espada pero el rubio pisó la empuñadura de esta sobre la cual estaba su mano haciendo al encapuchado soltar un gruñido fuerte por la presión de la bota del inglés que le levantó la capucha con la espada. ¡Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que el misterioso encapuchado era mi hermana gemela! Ante el fragor de la batalla su peinado se había deshecho y su cabello caía cual cascada enmarañada por su espalda cual largo era.

— _A woman! Are you kidding me? A woman killed Frederic?_16 –palidecí mirando a mi gemela. Imposible no reconocerla, su cabello rubio y su piel morena eran inconfundibles.

— ¿Eternia? –pregunté sorprendido. Ella sopló un cabello que se la había metido en la cara para apartarlo y miró con asco al inglés.

— ¡Soltadnos ahora mismo malditos piratas! –dijo ella.

— Tienes valor, en la situación en la que estás no tienes derecho si quiera a reclamar _bloody bitch_17.

— ¡Qué os den! ¡Soltadnos ahora mismo a mi hermano y a mí! –ordenó iracunda ella.

— No, prefiero degollaros aquí mismo –dijo el inglés sonriendo de forma macabra.

— ¡Parlamento! –grité horrorizado ante la idea de ver morir a mi hermana mayor. El inglés me miró con ira fulminándome con la mirada.

— _What?_18 –inquirió él.

— ¡Parlamento! ¡Solicito nuestro derecho al parlamento!

— ¡No tenemos nada que hablar con ellos Eternity! –gritó ella.

— Tsk, deberías escuchar más a tu hermano chica estúpida, ¿cuáles son vuestros nombres, español? –preguntó el capitán.

— Eternity Fernández Carriedo y Eternia Fernández Carriedo –respondí firmemente. El capitán Kirkland palideció más aún, si eso era posible y nos miró fijamente a ambos.

— _Very well_19, los señoritos Fernández Carriedo pasarán una buena temporada con nosotros, tenéis suerte de que sea benevolente. _Take them to my cabin Alfred!_20

— _Yes, my Captain_21 –indicó el americano obligándonos a ponernos de pie y arrastrándonos hacia el camarote del capitán y encerrándonos ahí.

* * *

1**Requiescant In Pace:** En latín, "Descanse en paz".  
2**Bruder:** En alemán, "Hermano, compañero".  
3**Eternity, bist du okay?:** En alemán, "Eternity, ¿estás bien?"  
4**Ja, ich denke schon:** En alemán, "Sí, creo que sí"  
5**Non, c'est bon, où est Antonio et Eternia?:** En francés, "No, estamos bien, ¿dónde están Antonio y Eternia?"  
6**Ils devraient être sur le chemin de la forêt, fuyant:** En francés, "Deben de estar de camino al bosque, huyendo".  
7**Chigi! Eternity sei pazzo? Potevano ucciderti! Basta con le stronzate e Eternia con Antonio e ci vediamo!:** En italiano, "¡Chigi! Eternity ¿estás loco? ¡Podrían matarte! ¡Corta el rollo y vamos con Eternia y con Antonio!"  
8**Ve, Eternity, mio fratello ha ragione, si potrebbe finire con l'essere che dobbiamo fare la pace:** En italiano, "Ve, Eternity, mi hermano tiene razón, podrías acabar siendo tú al que tengamos que dar la paz".  
9**Piú il mio dovere di cristiano è quello di portare la pace:** En italiano, "Más mi deber como cristiano es llevar la paz"  
10**Ey! Another Spaniard's here!:** En inglés, "¡Ey! ¡Aquí hay otro español!"  
11**Danke:** En alemán, "Gracias".  
12**Surrender, no escape Spaniards:** En inglés, "Rendíos, no hay escapatoria españoles".  
13**They are brave, Captain Kirkland'll decide his fate, let's go!:** En inglés, "Son valientes, el capitán Kirkland decidirá su destino, ¡vámonos!".  
14**What is happening here?:** En inglés, "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"  
15**Captain, I saw them killing some of our men and gave them the pace instead of run away, some of them finally run away but this man shot your second oficial. I thought you would want to punish them personally:** En inglés, "Capitán, les vi matar a algunos de nuestros hombres y darles la paz en vez de huir, algunos de ellos huyeron pero este hombre disparó a su segundo oficial. Pensé que querría castigarles personalmente".  
16**A woman! Are you kidding me? A woman killed Frederic?:** En inglés, "¡Una mujer! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Una mujer mató a Frederic?"  
17**Bloody bitch:** En inglés, "Maldita zorra".  
18**What?:** En inglés, "¿Qué?"  
19**Very well:** En inglés, "Muy bien".  
20**Take them to my cabin Alfred!:** En inglés, "¡Llévalos a mi camarote Alfred!"  
21**Yes, my Captain:** En inglés, "Sí, mi capitán".

* * *

**N/A: **Vale, no tengo ni papa de idea de alemán, italiano y de francés menos aún. De inglés es posible que esté mal también así que si me queréis matar antes de eso por favor sólo avisadme de qué tengo mal y lo corrijo y no necesitamos matar a nadie en el proceso (¿?). Los gemelos están muy mal de la chota, ¿verdad? Pues se puede poner mejor muahahaha en el próximo capítulo veremos la historia de Arthur. Y vaya historia~. Espero que os vaya gustando. Por favor, contadme vuestras impresiones, los reviews son hermosos y el silencio me atormenta el alma y mi enferma cabeza (¿?). Besines~ tengo otro capítulo además de este que subiré ahora pero de momento no he seguido la trama. Puesto que en el de "W Gakuen" me habéis pedido tan encarecidamente una rápida continuación me he puesto a ello hoy mismo pero no sé cuándo acabaré porque estoy rebosante de tareas del mal y también tengo otros fanfics que aún no he subido aquí aun que creo que de hetalia ya no hay ninguno sí me gustaría subir los de yugioh! así que voy a estar un poco liadilla aun así haré lo que pueda mientras combino mi tiempo escaso y hermoso (¿?) entre el instituto, la escuela de idiomas, dibujar y escribir así que no os preocupéis si desaparezco o si no lo hago (¿?). Besines y reviews~ (¿?). Por desgracia no funcionan los subíndices así que se van a tener que quedar así los numerajos, lo siento chicos.


	2. Capítulo 2 El sueño vuelto en pesadilla

**Disclamer:** _Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de la saga Hetalia: Atlántida y Chipre (la cual no tiene que ver con este fanfic pero de la cual son sacados ciertos personajes como Atlántida, Atlantis, etc.) (Remus), esta saga por el contrario es totalmente distinta, pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un Atlantis x Inglaterra x Nueva Atlántida, Inglaterra x Atlantis x Nueva Atlántida y una antigua mención a un SpUK y como se está escribiendo sobre la marcha no se sabe cuántas parejas más, esta saga está siendo escrita sólo por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro, sólo de una fan para las/os fans.

* * *

**Aclaración:** Como hay algunas palabras en distintos idiomas pondré abajo del todo la traducción pertinente, lo que pasa es que he usado el traductor del google, entonces seguramente haya MUCHOS errores en la traducción, así que por favor, perdonad al traductor de google y a mí por ello. Este fanfic se basa en finales del siglo XVI, todos los personajes son humanos, que puedan hacer magia y esas cosas ya es otra cosa, aun que en este capítulo no se precise de esta.

**Capítulo 2. El sueño vuelto en pesadilla.**

— Quedaros ahí hasta que el capitán decida qué hacer con vosotros, _Spaniards_22 –se rió el americano marchándose una vez nos hubo arrojado a Eternity y a mí al suelo del camarote cerrando este con llave. Resoplé hastiada levantándome de ahí y quitándome el polvo de la capa. Me giré a mirar a mi gemelo que me miraba de forma desaprobatoria, se notaba que estaba enfadado.

— Te dije que huyeras, que me dejaras ir –intercedió él intentando desatarse el amarre de las manos.

— También dijiste que nos seguirías una vez encontrases a papá Gilbert y a los tíos y en vez de eso te entretuviste, ¡si no llego a aparecer te habrían matado! –le recriminé mirándole enfadada.

— Eso no lo sabes.

— Sí que lo sé, ¡tuve que disparar a ese hombre para salvarte la vida! Sé que piensas que peco de soberbia hermano pero en realidad eres tú el que lo haces, siempre eres tú. ¡Sólo los hombres pueden salvar a los demás, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Es que los demás no podemos preocuparnos también por ti?! ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡¿Qué le diría a papá si murieras y yo no hubiera movido un dedo para ayudarte eh?!

— ¡Pues al menos te tendría a ti, ahora ninguno de los dos podrá volver a casa! –me gritó enfadado.

— ¡Pero al menos estamos juntos y vivos! Eternity, no pienso dejar que te maten.

— Cualquiera lo diría después del espectáculo que has dado ahí atrás –me echó en cara cruzándose de brazos una vez consiguió liberarlos.

— Pues si yo no hubiera aparecido ni siquiera hubiera podido montarlo, porque daría igual, tú estarías muerto –dije con dureza girándome hacia otro lado. Tenía ganas de llorar… papá Gilbert me lo advirtió… si Eternity descubría que yo era quien le había salvado actuaría de forma errónea y se enfadaría conmigo, por eso me prestó esa capa y las armas.

El sólo ver a ese hombre a punto de matar a mi gemelo fue el incentivo para alzar mi pistola y pegarle un tiro, mi cuerpo se movió sólo, como un resorte ante la idea de salvarle… por eso, en cuanto entendí que lo había matado no pude evitar correr a darle la paz… era mi culpa que él ya no estuviera vivo… pero no podía permitir que matase a Eternity, así que no pensaba arrepentirme de mis actos, si es que era eso lo que quería el "Capitán Arthur Kirkland". Pirata inglés prepotente y altanero… ¡no pensaba cederle ni una! ¡Qué mal me caía ese tío con esos aires de superioridad y arrogancia! ¡Tenía ganas de partirle esa bonita cara de señorito que tenía con un ladrillazo! En cuanto se me presentase la ocasión pensaba hacerlo. Levanté mi mirada para ver a Eternity, él me miraba a mí también, pero por ello, apartó la mirada orgulloso y se giró a mirar al lado contrario, ¡mira que podía ser cabezota este hombre! ¡Pues a cabezota no me gana nadie! ¡Y mucho menos mi gemelo! Enfurruñada me volteé al lado contrario al que miraba él muy molesta. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, era el Capitán Kirkland al cual fulminé con la mirada nada más verle. Él ni se molestó en devolverme la mirada y cerró la puerta del camarote tras de sí.

— Maldito… ¡suéltanos ahora mismo y déjanos en tierra! –exigí de lo más molesta.

— Te repito que no pienso hacer nada de eso _Miss_23 Eternia, en realidad he venido a dialogar.

— Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar –exclamé ofuscada mirando hacia otro lado orgullosa haciendo a mi gemelo resoplar ante mi orgullo elevado.

— Contrólate, Eternia –me advirtió mi gemelo mirándome con seriedad _Ein Wort von ihm, und wir sind tot_24–me advirtió mi hermano.

— De nada sirve que habléis en alemán, yo también hablo ese idioma –replicó el inglés molesto caminando altanero hasta el escritorio de la sala en el que se sentó cruzándose de piernas e inclinándose un poco para mirarnos.

— Todo lo que tengo que decirte te lo puedo decir a la cara sin tener que escudarme en un idioma extranjero maldito pirata –estallé a punto de lanzarme contra él, fue Eternity el que me agarró para impedir que le destrozase la cara de niño bonito a ese protestante de mierda. Kirkland me miró ofendido y resopló cambiando su cara a una de sádica diversión remarcando más las grandes cejas que tenía el pirata.

— Será mejor que cierres la boca no sea que tenga que ponerte un bozal _bitch_, menos mal que tu hermano te lleva bien puesta la correa –ante ese comentario mis esfuerzos por lanzarme a por el inglés, aun que aplacados por el gigante de mi hermano menor, se incrementaron más aún.

— Kirkland, sólo la "llevo de la correa" porque no tengo otra opción que escucharte, pero como vuelvas a llamar zorra a mi hermana la soltaré y dejaré que se divierta con tu cadáver una vez te mate –avisó mi hermano amenazante. El inglés pareció asombrado ante la osadía de mi hermano en un primer momento, pero logró recomponerse rápidamente y miró a mi hermano con desafío.

— _Well_, de todas formas tengo que tratar asuntos con vosotros, después juzgaré vuestro destino en este barco, sobretodo el de Miss Eternia –agregó el inglés mirándome mal. Mirada que le devolví con un profundo odio – ¿cómo se llaman vuestros padres?

— Antonio Fernández Carriedo y Gilbert Beilchsmidt –dijo mi hermano seguramente sin pensar, no pude evitar darle un codazo, papá Gilbert era nuestro padre adoptivo a falta de madre, ya que la nuestra pereció poco después de darnos a luz. De todas maneras no tenía por qué haberle respondido, éramos dos contra él en ese momento, podíamos derribarlo… si bien era verdad que fuera había una horda de piratas al acecho era mejor morir con dignidad que vivir bajo las órdenes de un pirata. Por alguna razón sospechaba que mi hermano intentaba confirmar algo que yo desconocía. Me giré a mirar a Kirkland, el cual tenía el rostro desencajado del asombro y totalmente pálido, a mi modo de ver esa expresión le hacía parecer más estúpido de lo que ya parecía, supuse que sería porque mi hermano había mencionado que dos hombres eran sus padres.

— Tsk, nuestros padres son Antonio y Julchen Fernández Carriedo, papá Gilbert es nuestro tío, pero es como si fuera nuestro padre –aclaré resoplando mirando a otro lado, que le diera esa información no significa que estuviera cooperando, sólo no quería que mi hermano se hiciera ver como un estúpido y menos delante de un pirata bravucón.

— Ah, ya veo –exclamó Kirkland aclarándose la garganta – ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Antonio y a Julchen? –preguntó solemne Kirkland reponiéndose un poco. Ladeé mi cabeza confusa. ¿Por qué quería conocer a nuestros padres?

— Mamá falleció poco después de darnos a luz, papá tuvo que criarnos sólo con nuestros tíos –inquirió Eternity evasivo. Kirkland nos miró fijamente parpadeando un par de veces cambiando de una mueca de lástima a otra de molestia en un momento.

— Entonces decidme dónde puedo encontrar a Antonio –ordenó el inglés impacientándose.

— No vas a encontrar a nuestro padre, a estas alturas es probable que esté península a dentro junto a nuestros tíos –siguió mi hermano inamovible.

— ¡¿Antonio con Francis y Gilbert?! –gritó Kirkland visiblemente enfadado. Abrí mucho los ojos sorprendida girándome a mirar a mi hermano que lucía tan sorprendido como yo… o puede que un poco menos.

— ¿De qué conoces a nuestro padre y nuestros tíos? –pregunté sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos. Kirkland se volvió hacia mí y sus dos ojos olivino se clavaron en los míos, entonces recordé dónde había visto esos dos ojos olivino antes… espera… entonces… él…

— Porque yo soy uno de vuestros tíos también niña estúpida, ¿qué pensabas? –preguntó el inglés acercándose a nosotros. Eternity, ante el impulso de protegerme, me puso tras de él mirando mal al inglés –si empezáis a tratarme con un poco más de respeto puede que sea piadoso con vosotros dos, sobretodo tú Eternia. Y ahora decidme ¿dónde pensabais encontraros con vuestros padres y tíos y hacia dónde pensabais marcharos? –preguntó él acercándose más hacia nosotros mientras retrocedíamos hasta la mesa del camarote, vi mi oportunidad y agarré un cuchillo que había ahí encima y frunciendo el ceño aparté a Eternity y se lo clavé al inglés en el pecho.

El inglés hizo un gesto de dolor y se tiró al suelo cerrando los ojos. Yo le miré con una gota en la cabeza y unas rayas de incomodidad mientras mi hermano me miraba sorprendido y agarré un par de cortinas con rapidez y le di un par de pataditas al capitán pirata.

— Deja el teatro que no te pega, he fallado, así que deja de fingir que has estirado la pata pirata de cuarta –inquirí dándole otra patadita. El inglés me tomó del tobillo y me tiró al suelo sorprendiéndome.

— ¡¿A quién llamas pirata de cuarta _bloody bitch_?! –gritó el inglés arrebatándome con una fuerza titánica las cortinas que hace un momento había tomado yo y me inmovilizó con ellas antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Eternity aprovechó ese momento para atacarle por la espalda con la intención de apartarle de mí pero por la sorprendente fuerza de nuestro tío acabó en el suelo como yo – ¡ahora vais a escucharme los dos! ¡Mientras estéis en este barco yo soy el capitán y vosotros mis grumetes subordinados ¿Ha quedado claro?! –preguntó Kirkland muy furioso –vais a pasar mucho tiempo en este barco hasta que encuentre a vuestro padre así que será mejor que recordéis mis palabras, hasta que no aprendáis cómo comportaros permaneceréis encerrados aquí, que os quede claro que lo único que de momento está salvando vuestros cuellos es que sois mis sobrinos… no, que sois hijos de Antonio, pero si me hartáis mucho ni eso me detendrá de haceros pasar por la quilla, ¿lo habéis entendido? –preguntó Kirkland forzando la llave con la que nos estaba reteniendo haciéndonos algo de daño para que respondiéramos.

— ¡Argh! De acuerdo, de acuerdo –gritamos Eternity y yo al mismo tiempo para que no nos rompiera el brazo.

— De acuerdo mi capitán Kirkland –corrigió Kirkland tironeando más.

— Sí, sí, de acuerdo mi capitán Kirkland –exclamamos a la vez.

— Mejor, esta noche cenaremos en familia, así que estad presentables, en privado me llamaréis tío Arthur, Arthur, tío, Arthie o como os venga en gana siempre y cuando muestre cierto respeto hacia mi persona.

— Yo sigo prefiriendo llamarte pirata bastardo o pirata de cuarta –resoplé. Pude sentir la sonrisa malvada y los ojos brillantes de Kirkland a mi espalda mientras tiraba más de mi muñeca – ¡Argh! Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname tío Arthur, no lo volveré a hacer –supliqué.

— Así me gusta, ahora enviaré a alguien para que os traiga algo de comer, un barreño para que os aseéis y algo de ropa.

— ¡No somos unas estúpidas muñecas! –gruñí molesta por eso. El capitán volvió a tirar de mi muñeca de nuevo haciéndome gritar.

— No vais a sentaros a mi mesa llenos de barro, sangre, ropas sucias e inapropiadas, es una cena familiar y ahora sois algo así como mis "mascotas", técnicamente, como vuestro padre no está aquí para cuidaros soy vuestro "tutor legal", así que ¿qué clase de tutor legal sería si dejo que mis sobrinitos se sienten a mi mesa como unos pordioseros? –inquirió el inglés sin aflojar su agarre.

— ¿Y es mejor llevar las ropas de alguien que seguramente hayáis matado para conseguir? Eso es peor que de un pordiosero, porque por lo que pude apreciar en el barco ni hay mujeres, y menos hombres tan altos como mi hermano –observé aún gritando.

— Digamos que nuestros saqueos son abundantes y de vez en cuando caen trajes, igualmente sigo sin ver mujeres por aquí, por lo que a mí respecta te comportas como si fueras un hombre, Eternia, si quieres ser tomada por una mujer empieza por aparentar ser una –rebatió él soltándonos y levantándose del suelo como si tal cosa arrancándose de cuajo el cuchillo que le clavé y tirándolo al suelo – ¡qué desperdicio! Me gustaba este traje –resopló marchándose de la habitación.

Me acerqué reptando hacia el cuchillo ensangrentado que nuestro tío había arrojado al suelo y me volteé con agilidad tomándolo con una de mis manos mientras empezaba a cortar con rapidez las improvisadas ataduras que nos había puesto el capitán pirata con las cortinas. Eternity no había dicho apenas una palabra, es más, ni se había movido del sitio desde que el inglés salió por la puerta. Cuando me hube soltado las ataduras me acerqué a él para cortar las suyas pero se apartó arisco de mí. Le miré con el ceño fruncido. Me estaba empezando a hartar su actitud sumisa.

— Eres una inconsciente –me regañó mi hermano. Le miré muy molesta y le volteé para que me mirase a la cara.

— Al menos lucho por mi vida, no bajo la cabeza como una cobarde.

— ¡Luchas por perder tu vida, no para salvarla! –gritó Eternity también furioso.

— ¡Pues moriré con honor! Si no quieres acompañarme allá tú –le eché en cara iracunda.

— ¡Así sólo actúas como una niña mimada! ¡Piensa en qué haríamos papá y yo si te perdiéramos! ¡¿Qué haríamos todos Eternia?! Papá ya ha perdido a mamá, ¡¿quieres que también pierda a su única hija?! Sí, tienes razón, soy un idiota por intentar que no nos maten aun que sea en esta situación. Somos lo único que le queda a papá, si no quiere volver a vernos después de esto lo aceptaré y yo mismo me ahogaré en el mar si hace falta, ¡pero de momento continuaré vivo! Prefiero pedir perdón que permiso, dime Eternia, ¡¿quién de los dos es más idiota ahora mismo?! –gritó Eternity fuera de sí rompiendo sus ataduras él sólo de la furia incontrolable y abrazándome fuertemente a él –somos gemelos estúpida… si tú te mueres… yo… iría detrás de ti idiota… eres mi hermana mayor… tú tienes que cuidarme a mí… si tú no estás… si no puedo ver más a papá… ya no me queda nada… ¿cómo iba eso a arreglar nada? No vuelvas nunca a insinuar todo lo que acabas de decir… ¿crees que soy un cobarde? Pues bien, sí, estoy asustado, muy asustado… pero lo que temo más es perderte hermana –admitió Eternity derramando unas calientes y saladas lágrimas por mi cabello mientras me apretaba contra su pecho. Le miré sorprendida durante un segundo y luego noté como mis propias lágrimas caían también… me abracé más a mi hermano menor llorando en silencio. Mi sueño era vivir en la mar… pero nunca quise que fuera así… esto era una pesadilla de la que no podíamos despertar, y era peor al saber que era probable que no volviéramos a ver a nuestros seres queridos.

— Esto… perdón –exclamó una voz a nuestra espalda. Mi hermano y yo paramos de llorar y nos giramos en resorte aún abrazados hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz. Junto a la puerta cerrada había ahora un chico más bien delgaducho de nuestra edad de piel bronceada, ojos verdes y cabello castaño largo recogido en una cola de caballo. Por sus facciones y su acento supuse que debía de ser griego o chipriota probablemente –puedo… venir en otro momento… si queréis –inquirió el chipriota sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar después de presenciar una escena confusa de amor fraternal.

…

**MBO**

Tras la charla con mis sobrinos fui a curarme un poco la herida que la violenta de mi sobrina me había causado con el cuchillo, menos mal que fue superficial, ella misma lo había dicho, había fallado. La verdad es que no esperaba encontrarme a los hijos de Antonio, era toda una suerte, si conseguía ganármelos cuando le encontrase podría devolvérselos sanos y salvos y volvería a ganarme su respeto. Mi familia es bastante grande, mi padre era el guardaespaldas del padre de Antonio y ambos eran bastante promiscuos, hasta el punto de compartir sus conquistas, Antonio es el ejemplo perfecto de lo dicho, es más… aún no tenemos claro si es hijo de mi padre o del mismo padre que Lovino y Feliciano, con Francis pasó algo parecido, pero poco me importaba lo que pasase con ese francés molesto y estúpido.

Hacía muchos años, antes de que Isabel I de Inglaterra comenzase esa guerra con España, cuando mis hermanos y yo éramos pequeños y vivíamos todos juntos, era constantemente molestado por mis demás hermanos, el único que me defendía era Antonio, él siempre me cuidó y curó mis heridas. Un día, el padre de Lovino se llevó a Francis, Antonio y a sus demás hijos muy lejos pero papá no me dejó irme con ellos. Yo intenté correr tras Antonio (y Francis… aun que de él menos) pero no pude alcanzarlos y se los llevaron. Muchos años después, un día que Gilbert, Ludwig y yo fuimos en barco a España en plena adolescencia, hormonados como estábamos en busca de hermosas mujeres, vimos a Francis con Antonio en el mercado comprando algo de fruta. No podíamos creer que fueran nuestros dos hermanos y nos acercamos a ellos para asegurarnos. Yo nunca había podido olvidarme de mi hermano mayor, el cual compartía mi mismo color de ojos y esa piel bronceada y tersa.

Antonio y Francis, al reconocernos, pasaron el resto de la tarde con nosotros, yo no perdía oportunidad de acercarme al español y él, enternecido, consentía mis acercamientos a él. Llegó el momento en el que debíamos volver a partir, pero no quería volver a mi hogar, ya no vivía en esa casa del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico con mis hermanos, hacía años que me había ido a vivir con mi madre a Inglaterra, y aun que la apreciaba mucho… no quería volver a separarme de ese hermano mío al que tanto me había costado encontrar. Con esfuerzo le expresé mi deseo, Antonio estaba muy feliz, incluso accedió a venir un tiempo conmigo a Inglaterra. Francis quiso apuntarse pero hice cierto trato con Gilbert y Ludwig para que le entretuvieran y no viniese a molestarnos. Puede que fuera también mi hermano, pero recordaba que él muchas veces me había humillado y hecho cosas crueles cuando era pequeño. Antonio me dijo que sus padres hacía tiempo que habían perecido, que iba a buscar trabajo en la Armada probablemente, me pareció muy emocionante así que después de pasar unos cuantos días en mi casa decidí volver con Antonio a España y ayudarle a entrar en la Armada. En ese entonces yo había empezado a seguir los pasos de la piratería, claro que no iba a decirle nada a mi hermano mayor, pasamos muy buenos años juntos en España. Mientras Antonio se entrenaba para entrar en la Armada yo ganaba dinero de la piratería con la excusa de que "era un simple pescador" y le daba parte a Antonio para ayudarle a cumplir su sueño.

De alguna manera… supongo que acabé… haciendo algo contra natura y me enamoré de mi hermano mayor, yo era protestante pero tampoco era demasiado creyente, es lo que tiene la vida en el mar, historias de marineros, sirenas… uno acaba creyendo de todo… pero para Antonio sabía que la idea de querer a un hombre sería una blasfemia contra Dios y todo lo que suponía Dios en sí, así que yo nunca confesé mis sentimientos a mi hermano español, y más cuando un día me anunció que había dejado embarazada a una mujer que había conocido hacía unos meses. Mi corazón se rompió en ese momento. Julchen era una hermosa mujer de ascendencia prusiana, de cabellos albinos y ojos rojos, era una buena mujer. Eso fue lo último que supe de mi hermano, eso y que deseaba formalizar su compromiso con esa mujer para que ese bebé tuviera una familia… una familia… eso es lo que yo siempre quise… una familia cálida en la que abrigarme… pero a decir verdad… estaba seguro de que todos mis hermanos me odiaban en realidad… no tenía buena relación con nadie menos con Antonio, pero si quería la felicidad de mi hermano mayor debía de marcharme de ahí, así que al día siguiente me embarqué en mi barco con destino a Dios sabe dónde.

En uno de mis viajes conocí a la madre de Alfred y su hermano Mathew, su marido acababa de morir y Alfred apenas era un bebé así que accedí a cuidarlo en vista de que su madre (una mujer americana) estaba muy enferma y no iba a sobrevivir. Los crié como si fueran mis propios hijos a ambos, aun que tuve algo de ayuda, no podía tener dos niños revoloteando en cubierta así que tuve que dejar a Francis al cuidado de Mathew. Mi hermano no preguntó nada, era uno de los pocos gestos del francés de los cuales me sentía agradecido, el que no hiciera preguntas sobre mí y Antonio o… sobre nada en particular. El encontrar a Eternia y a Eternity para mí ha sido como una señal divina… tenía una oportunidad… para reunirme de nuevo con mi querido hermano mayor… aun que… con la guerra de por medio y siendo un pirata… tenía miedo de que me rechazase de pronto. Al fin y al cabo hasta mi sobrina lo ha hecho. Iba a arreglar las cosas, yo también tendría mi familia cálida como siempre he querido, aun que deba pelearme con la mujer más fiera de todos los siete mares, volvería a España una vez me hubiera ganado a mis sobrinos.

Un grito me sacó de golpe de mis recuerdos mientras manejaba el timón, un grito que venía precisamente de mi camarote. Dejé a mi hermano Scott al mando y bajé corriendo a ver lo que sucedía pero al abrir la puerta de mi camarote… me encontré al chico chipriota que encontré la semana pasada siendo "torturado" por los dos hispanos. Estaban arreglándole como si fuera una muñeca y abrazándolo gritando algo así como "qué mono que es". Miré la escena con una vena de ira en mi sien.

— ¡Dejad al pobre chico y arreglaos de una vez! ¡Escucho los gritos desde arriba!

**MBO**

Descendí colina abajo en busca de algún rastro de mis hijos en el pueblo, ¡no podían haber desaparecido! ¡Mis niños no! Gilbert, Francis, Lovino y Feliciano gritaban mi nombre tras de mí mientras corrían en dirección a mí. ¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió dejarles quedarse a dar la paz a esos piratas?! Si bien yo también lo hubiera hecho en esa misma situación quién sabe lo que podía haberles sucedido. Entré dentro de la ciudad con rapidez mirando hacia todos lados buscando algún rastro de mis dos hijos. Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, tengo dos hijos gemelos, Eternia y Eternity, y no sé dónde están o si están bien, pero juro que como algún pirata les haya hecho algo pagará con su sangre el haber hecho dañado a mis hijos. Exaltado, comencé a revisar las pilas de cadáveres mientras buscaba algún rastro de mis retoños entre las sombras de los edificios, en ellos o simplemente en medio de la calle, cualquier lugar era bueno para buscar. Ninguno de ellos habían vuelto tal y como habían prometido, ¿y si les encontraba entre alguno de esos cadáveres?

— ¡Antonio! ¡Espéranos joder! –exclamó Lovino corriendo hasta llegar a mi lado.

— No están aquí… ¡se los han llevado! –anuncié revisando los cadáveres.

— Antonio, _mon ami_25, tienes que calmarte, todos queremos encontrarles tanto como tú –me dijo Francis al llegar junto a mí poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Tomé su mano tirándola hacia abajo fuera de mí volviéndome hacia mi hermano francés para encararle.

— ¡Mis hijos están perdidos y no sé qué puede haberles pasado! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! –inquirí.

— Antonio, te recuerdo que son mis hijastros, no eres el único que quiere encontrarlos, pero entrando en pánico tampoco les vas a ayudar –replicó Gilbert molesto.

— _Chigi!_ No eres al único al que le importan Eternity y Eternia ¡maldición! ¡Déjanos ayudarte a encontrarlos! –maldijo Lovino mientras Feliciano soltaba un sutil _"__ve"_ de acuerdo con su hermano mayor. Les miré aún con el ceño fruncido soltando un profundo suspiro, sabía que tenían razón pero… cada minuto contaba para encontrar a mis hijos, aun así no parecían estar por ningún lugar de la ciudad. De pronto, entre la maraña de cadáveres noté un ligero movimiento entre estos, me apresuré rápidamente a apartar el resto de restos humanos hasta encontrar el de uno de los piratas, estaba muy malherido y parecía estar para el arrastre. Le miré con profundo odio y le agarré de la camisa elevándole hasta mi altura.

— _Where are my kids you son of a bitch?!_26 –pregunté en un burdo inglés, casi tan burdo como el español de mis hermanos ahí presentes, aun que mis hermanos italianos hablaban un español más o menos decente, aun que insistían en que mi idioma era demasiado complicado, y la verdad, no les culpaba por eso. El pirata intentó enfocar hacia a mí inútilmente con una palidez mortecina, esa palidez que precede al desmayo. Le golpeé con fuerza tratando de espabilarlo mientras mis hermanos me miraban entre asombrados y asustados –_Who is your captain?!_27

— _Kir… Kir… _-intentaba vocalizar el moribundo. Le zarandeé un poco más intentando arrancar de sus labios el nombre de aquel que debía de saber el paradero de mis pequeños.

— Hermano Antonio, para, por favor –pidió Feliciano al borde de las lágrimas. Sentía mucho herir la sensibilidad de mi hermano pequeño, el cual era bastante inocente, pero era la única oportunidad que tenía de encontrar a mis pequeños.

— _Arthur… Kirkland_ –murmuró el pirata antes de poner los ojos en blanco cayendo flácido en el aire por el agarre que ejercía sobre sus ropas.

Mi rostro adquirió una palidez extrema, no esperaba volver a escuchar el nombre de mi hermano pequeño, y menos en los labios de un pirata que aseguraba que él era su capitán… pero… ¿sería realmente así? Me giré pálido hacia mis hermanos. Lovino y Feliciano no sabían bien de quién hablaba el pirata puesto que no eran hijos del mismo padre y eran muy pequeños para recordarlo, tal vez Lovino lo hiciese pero no tenía mucha relación con él a comparación de Gilbert, el cual parecía sorprendido. Gilbert tuvo sus trifulcas hace tiempo con Arthur, aun así habían mantenido el contacto, hasta el día que le anuncié mi compromiso con Julchen, cuando desapareció misteriosamente. Sólo Francis parecía comprender de lo que hablaba el pirata, lo cual me hizo entender que lo que había dicho el moribundo era cierto, mi hermano Arthur era un pirata, ¡peor! Era un capitán pirata, el capitán responsable de la desaparición de mis niños y de que posiblemente no los volviera a ver.

Mi rostro enrojeció de ira muy molesto y tomé del cuello de la camisa a Francis acercándolo a mi rostro para que me mirase más de cerca.

— ¡¿Tú lo sabías?! ¡Tú sabías que Arthur era un pirata ¿verdad?! –le acusé. Mi hermano francés, sorprendido ante mi ataque de ira intentó apartarme.

— ¡Antonio! ¡Contrólate! –me aconsejó Gilbert horrorizado intentando apartarme de mi hermano.

— Arthur me pidió que no te dijese nada, por eso no te lo conté –explicó Francis forcejeando.

— Sabías que desde que se fue estuve preocupadísimo por él. ¡Pensé que había muerto! Y no fuiste capaz de decirme que era un pirata y que se había hecho a la mar –repliqué con lágrimas de impotencia en mis ojos verdes, los mismos que los de mi hermano menor del cual acababa de descubrir que era un pirata.

— No te lo dije porque no era mi cometido hacerlo, aun que no lo sepas hiciste mucho daño a Arthur, él sólo siguió con su vida y se dedicó por entero a lo que más se le daba bien –replicó Francis mientras mis otros tres hermanos seguían tirando de nosotros para separarnos.

— Así que él ya era pirata de antes… todo el dinero que me daba de ayuda… ¡lo robaba de barcos españoles! ¡¿Sabes el daño que eso me hace a mí?! ¡Me siento como un traidor por usar dinero que pertenecía a mi país a mi antojo! ¡No creo que pudiese haberle hecho algo tan horrible como lo que me ha hecho él a mí! ¡Yo quería a Arthur muchísimo! ¡Era mi querido hermano pequeño! –repliqué dolido ante el silencio de mi hermano francés.

— ¡Antonio! –gritó Gilbert golpeándome, me sobé el rostro sorprendido por el golpe mirando al prusiano confuso, ¡¿es que Gilbert no veía que Francis llevaba 17 años mintiéndonos?!

Siempre había sentido un gran afecto por Arthur, desde que nació fue molestado por el resto de nuestros hermanos y tenía problemas de adaptación, por ello siempre me juntaba para él, cuidándole y atendiéndole cuando lo necesitaba, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos me sentí muy feliz, nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, cuando se fue aquella noche me sentí algo traicionado, la verdad, hubiera esperado que se hubiera quedado en casa con Julchen y conmigo, que hubiera conocido a los gemelos y los hubiera cuidado junto a mí, deseaba haberle tenido a mi lado tras la muerte de Julchen… Siempre había sentido un cariño especial por Arthur… pero lo que acababa de averiguar… hizo que todo eso estallase como una bola de cristal al caer contra el suelo.

— Lo que ha hecho Francis no está bien, y el que Arthur sea pirata es… bueno, me ha sorprendido tanto como a ti, sé cómo te sientes, sé que querías mucho a Arthur, pero pagarlo los unos con los otros no va a solucionar nada, lo importante ahora es buscar a Eternity y Eternia, así podrás encontrar también a Arthur y aclarar las cosas, pero entrando en cólera no lograrás absolutamente nada, así que cálmate –me rogó Gilbert. Suspiré girándome a mirar al albino que tenía sus ojos rojos puestos en mí con mucha seriedad como pocas veces le veía tener. Solté a Francis mordiéndome el labio de la rabia, sabía que todos tenían razón pero… era un golpe demasiado grande… mis hijos eran lo único que me quedaba después de mis hermanos y luego estaba lo de Arthur…

— Voy a alistarme en la Armada –anuncié levantando mi mirada con seriedad a lo que mis hermanos me miraron sorprendidos ante mi inesperado anuncio –pienso encontrar a mis hijos si aún están vivos, aun que sea lo último que haga.

— … –noté como Lovino puso una mano en mi hombro con la misma seriedad que yo y asentía lentamente –yo voy contigo.

— _Ve~_ hermano mayor… estás preocupado por Eternity ¿verdad? –preguntó Feliciano sonriendo junto a Lovino haciendo que este se pusiese del color de los tomates y todos reprimiéramos una risita por eso. Todos sabíamos que Lovino quería muchísimo a mis dos hijos, pero que sentía un cariño muy especial por Eternity, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo decían abiertamente, aun que Eternity nunca perdía la ocasión de insinuarse ante él para molestarle.

— ¡Cállate maldición estúpido _fratello_28! –ordenó Lovino golpeando a Feliciano de la vergüenza, con lo cual Feliciano empezó a lloriquear diciendo que le hacía daño y pidiéndole que parase.

— Yo también me uno a la expedición, no sería de buen hermano mayor dejar que sus hermanos pequeños se diviertan sin él –exclamó Francis guiñando un ojo.

— _Kesesesese_, ¡pues no sé a qué esperamos aquí plantados! ¡Vamos a fletar un barco pero ya! –exclamó Gilbert intentando separar a los dos hermanos italianos.

— _V-ve…_ No creo que sea de mucha ayuda pero… yo también iré… no quiero que les pase nada a Eternity ni a Eternia –alegó Feliciano una vez separaron a Lovino de él.

— Igualmente, si Arthur ha descubierto que Eternity y Eternia son hijos de Antonio no creo que les haga ningún daño –murmuró Francis. Le miré confuso sin entender bien lo que quería decir con un gran "¿Eh? ¿En serio?".

— ¡Si hace falta fleto yo mismo un barco para ayudar! ¡Vamos para allá! –exclamó un hombre junto a mí, se parecía muchísimo a mí sólo que su cabello, más revuelto, caía más largo en su coleta y aparentaba unos pocos años más que yo, aparte de que tenía un acento portugués muy marcado. Le miré confuso, me resultaba familiar.

— ¿Quién eres? –le pregunté mirándole confuso.

— ¡Soy tu hermano João Henrique! –lloriqueó el portugués sintiéndose olvidado. ¡Demonios! ¡Me había vuelto a olvidar de él!

* * *

22**Spaniards:** en inglés, "Españoles"  
23**Miss:** en inglés, "Señorita".  
24**Ein Wort von ihm, und wir sind tot:** en alemán, "Una palabra suya (de él) y estamos muertos".  
25**Mon ami:** en francés, "Amigo mío".  
26**Where are my kids you son of a bitch?!: **en inglés, "¡¿Dónde están mis hijos hijo de puta?!"  
27**Who is your captain?!:** en inglés, "¡¿Quién es tu capitán?!"  
28**Fratello:** en italiano, "Hermano".

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, pos eso, el segundo capítulo ya está puesto. Pobre Portugal... siempre se olvidan de él. Pues eso, ya sabéis, tomatazos y lo que queráis en reviews hermosos que me hacen saltar de alegría porfaplease~.


End file.
